SPIKE GOES HUNTING FOR POKEMON!
by DJ-Insecticide
Summary: read the title for gods sake


SPIKE SPIEGEL IN: HUNTING SEASON!  
  
Just so all of you know, this was originally gonna star Vash from Trigun, because he kicks as much ass as Spike does, but Vash isn't into pointless killings. Not big on the murder, that guy. So, its Spike now.  
  
Spike was having a tough day. Actually, more like a tough week. No, a tough month. They had bagged one bounty all month, and he was sick of running around for nothing. Also, he couldn't take another day of Jett's improvised cooking. So, he decided to take a vacation. "Jett, I'm taking a vacation."  
"Ok, fine."  
"Glad we see eye to eye on the matter. See ya." With that, Spike walked back to his ship.  
  
"God damn, this place is weird." Spike mumbled, as he walked to the Hunting Lodge. He was in grass up to his waist, and he kept hearing little things muttering the same words, over and over. In the lodge, he purchased a hunting license. The grizzled old man at the counter, who's name tag read "Ash", asked if he needed a gun. Spike just chuckled, and flashed his handgun. "Ok, that'll work. Kill a couple of the little bastards for me, too!"  
"You got it, man." As he walked out, Ash yelled, "Wait! You'll need this." He handed him a red data pad.thing. "What the hell is this?"  
"It'll let you know what the fuck it is that you just killed."  
"Sweet. Thanks again." Spike strode out into the grass once more. He walked for a while, when suddenly a little blue thing popped up. He looked at the readout. It was a Squirtel, a weird turtle thing. It kept saying its name. "Wow, poor little bastard. He's so retarded he cant even talk." He put his gun against its head. It squirted water on his shirt. "Isn't that cute?" Spike said sarcastically, then put four shells in its brain. "A little over kill, sure, but that thing was creeping me out." He kept walking.  
  
Four hours later, he had killed 13 more PokeMon, and one hippy named "Misty" who was trying to save the little beasts. He decided to set up camp for the night, so he built a tent, and started a fire. He ripped a big bite off of the leg of the thing his readout listed as a "Charmander", which he had grilled to juicy perfection. His datapad also noted a Bulbasaur ambling by. He pulled out his gun, and shot it, causing salad to spray out of the other side. "SWEET!" he yelled, and grabbed it. He started eating the salad out of it, when he realized he was thirsty. He grabbed another Squirtel, this one living, and, against its screaming its name in protest, popped its head off, and drank the water from inside of it. "MAN! You cannot die out here!" He said, satisfied with his meal, and laid down and went to sleep.  
  
The next morning, he reached for his cig's. They were gone. "Someone's gonna die!" he yelled, and grabbed his gun. He walked not ten feet before he found the culprit. A yellow rat-thing with brown stripes and a lightning bolt tail. According to its repetitive muttering of its name, it was "Pikachu". It pulled out a cigarette, and sighed calmly as it took a long draw. "You liking that, little guy?" Spike asked. "Pika." It said, and nodded. Spike stared in stunned silence at the idiocy of the creature. "Well, give them back." It's only response was to zap him.  
The zap was little more than some harmless static electricity. Spike grabbed the cigarette, put it out on the things forehead, and shot it in the face. "Little bastard." He muttered, and walked off.  
  
Spike decided that he had had enough. He put the remaining pokemon he killed in a sack, and flew back to the Bebop.  
  
"I'm telling yah, Jett, the place has great abundance of food and water and shit, but it's creepy as hell."  
"How so?"  
"The little bastards cant say anything more than their name, and they repeat it over, and over, and over."  
"Wow, I guess they really deserved to die then, didn't they?"  
"Yes they did Jett," he nodded at the camera knowingly, "Yes they did."  
  
THE END! WOW! ARE YOU AS GLAD AS I AM THAT SPIKE KILLED THOSE LITTLE SHITS!?  
  
Seriously though, the whole name thing is creepy. Keep on checking back to this website, as I will have more stories soon!  
  
DJ_Insecticide 


End file.
